Smile and cry Smirk and Die!
by xXKatie109Xx
Summary: 4th Story. What happens when Sasuke kills Sakura's boyfriend who is secretly Itachi? Will Chaos Insume Sakura? Or will she befriend Sasuke once more? FINISHED AND IT SUCKS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Sasuke Uchiha Must Die!

Authors Note: Yeah I really wanted to make this story! I just couldnt help myself!

Disclaimer: i dont own Naruto.

Sakura haruno was a happy person when Team 7 was complete. But then their teamate, Sasuke Uchiha. The soul survivor of the Uchiha masacure, fled the village of Konoha for power. Now Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno have moved on. And they are actually doing quite well. Although the mention of the traitor Uchiha has and will always be a touchy subject. They have gone foward. Naruto is currently dating Hinata Hyuga.

Even though Neji always gives Naruto those blood-lust looks when the blondes around the young female hyuga.

It shocked everyone when Sakura introduced her _boyfriend_ Josh,who was a ninja from mist.

The boy was just plain beautiful. His hair competed against that of Hyuga Nejis. (Ahh Neji has great hair) He had brown hair and these goregous green eyes. Prehasps thats what she saw in him.

Josh stood tall at 6'3 and was a Jonnin ninja. Sakura was the the only female in Konoha to make it to Jonnin early. Even Naruto and Neji were Chunnin.. Josh was 17 while Sakura was still 16. It never mattered to her because she was happy around him.

Everything was perfect.

Sakura trained under Tsunade the 5th Hokage. She had learned to surpass Tsunade in everything.

Sakura was known all over Konoha for knowing and creating jutsus. She even knew Jutsu's Orochimaru couldnt comprehend. She learned about her Kekki Genki (sp?) the 'inner sakura' was her sealed bloodline. Tsunade had sealed it because if someone like Akatsuki found out she would be a sitting duck.

Sakura created deadly jutsus everyday but rarely used them. She was also in more bingo books then Sasuke and Kakashi.

She study the Sharigan daily for at least 5 minutes a day and figured out how to summon the Sharigan into her eyes. Only Tsunade knows of this though.

Little did she know. Her life would come crashing down by the Uchiha. And she would be the one willing to kill him.


	2. Changed

Chapter 2- Changed

Authors Notice! Ahhh sorry it took so long to update! i didnt mean to take so long!

Disclaimer-Dont own Naruto

Beep..

Beeeeppp...

BEEEEEP! the alarm clock beeped.

Be-SMASH! "STUPID ALARM CLOCK" Sakura screamed destroying the alarm clock.

(Someones so not a morning person)

Sakura got up at 5:00 am in the morning today to get a mission at 6. She took a shower, brushed her hair and teeth. And got dressed . She cut her hair short and flipped it out. She had a white tube top and right where it holds her breasts, was a black weird symbol. She had yellow elbow protectors. A shuriken/belt thingy. And black short shorts. She also had a blue and white skirt. The skirt looked like half of the frily skirts we buy. Black boots were also her normal attire.

She was always content because they dont wear masks anymore. So she uses her old otter one as decor.

She hopped out of her home. Not really of course,but ya know. When she reached the tower she was given her mission.

As Sakura walked through the forest at a fast pace she thought about what Tsunade had said.

_Flashback..._

_"You wanted to see me Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked calmly. "Yes I need you to go on a s-ranked mission to Mist"She stated. The gigantic smile on Sakuras face did not go unnoticed. Tsunade smiled at her reaction. "I assume you can stay with **JOSH?**" Tsunade smirked playfully._

_"Yep." "good then.As you may know People and families are being murdered there quite alot now that the remors of Sasuke Uchiha and Orochimaru is there. So I need you to stop this and figure out why,if there IS a reason at all. You will have 2 weeks there but be there by tommarow. You leave in half an hour. understood?" She asked. Sakura nodded._

_Just then Naruto darted through the door. "Tsunade-baa-chan!" He squealed. A vein popped on the Hokages forehead. "Dont call me a granny! And just what do you want?" She demanded_

_"Ero-sennin! He gave me a blank scroll when he left for a mission! AGAIN!" naruto complained! Tsunade sighed._

_"So you want a scroll?" She asked. Naruto nodded. "Fine here." She said as she handed him a scroll. "Whats in it?"_

_Sakura spoke first. "Its a medical scroll. Now naruto before you go all spazing out listen to me, This is a A-ranked scroll. Not many un-medical-ninja know how to heal themselves so this will give you the upperhand.Some of these take some time to learn them so when I come back I'll teach some to you. In the mean time. Practice your chakra control!" Sakura said. _

_To her, it always felt good to her that she was actually the first in the entire rookie group and Gai team to become ANBU!_

_Naruto smiled. "DEAL!" And with that naruto was off!_

_Sakura looked back to the annoyed Tsunade. "Somethings never change.ne?" Sakura asked_

_Tsunade smiled. "Yes,some dont, but you certainly have."_

_End flashback_

Sakura reached Mist in no time or problem,but when she walked to the gate she was stopped right in her tracks.

"Hi there." A man said behind Sakura. Sakura jumped eight feet in the air. She hit him on the head and hugged him. "JOSH! YOU BAKA IVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Sakura screamed happily. Josh sheerched "Ahh! Sakura too tight!" Sakura immediatly let go!

"So.On a mission?" Sakura nodded. "And where just are you going to stay?" Josh asked playfully. "At a hotel. Better yet i'd better check in" She said lying through her teeth. (Shes messin with him!) Josh picked her up. "Oh No You Dont! You're Stayin With Me!" "Got ya." She said

he glared at her And walked to his house.

End of chapter 2! Hope u like it Pleasez Reviewz


	3. SORRYAOD!

Authors Note 3

Yeah I am sorry but i have to post-pone all stories until September 31st. My missions are backing up the wazoo. if you wish to join my Angel of Darkness program email me or see my homepage.

If you want me to write you gotta help with the missions which I know you cant. A personal thank you to the assasin. They joined and are now going to be helping out around the organization soon. So yay to that person.

AOD my group has just allied with Akatsuki. YAY! WE ARE SOO HAPPY!


	4. AH I UPDATED!

Chapter 3- Fun In Mist

Authoress's Notice- Im kicking myself for not updating at all. I apologize and I was focusing on my other story a little too much. As you know I suck at updating. Again Im very sorry. I will try to stay on task.

Disclaimer: (wow i havent done one of these in a while) I dont own Naruto (now i remember why i hate them)

_**Sakura: I wonder why i hate Sasuke**_

_**Sasuke: What did I do?**_

_**Sakura: -gasps- THE GREAT SASUKE SPEAKS!**_

_**Sasuke:-sweatdrops- OMG THE EMO GIRL SPEAKS!**_

_**ForeheadKAT- Lets calm down peoples...**_

_**Sakura-IM NOT EMO U BAKA!!!!!!**_

_**Sakura strangles Sasuke**_

_**ForeheadKAT- wow not even chapter 4 and u hate him sakura...wow thats odd. OH WELL ON WITH THE SHOW! (story)**_

**Recap:(first one ever)**

Hi there." A man said behind Sakura. Sakura jumped eight feet in the air. She hit him on the head and hugged him. "JOSH! YOU BAKA IVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Sakura screamed happily. Josh sheerched "Ahh! Sakura too tight!" Sakura immediatly let go!

"So.On a mission?" Sakura nodded. "And where just are you going to stay?" Josh asked playfully. "At a hotel. Better yet i'd better check in" She said lying through her teeth. (Shes messin with him!) Josh picked her up. "Oh No You Dont! You're Stayin With Me!" "Got ya." She said

he glared at her And walked to his house.

End Racap...

Josh dumped Sakura (nicely though) onto the couch. She smiled "So whats been up lately?" She asked him. "Nothing actually, I've been soo bored" Josh said. She looked at him. "Even when the murders have been going on?" Sakura asked. He shook his head. "No. My squad got sent to look for the Sound" "The Sound are so going down..." Sakura glared at the ground.

Josh looked at her. He had an idea...

He smirked. "Well the Sound will have to deal with the wrath of the beautiful kunoichi of Konoha wont they?" He sat down and leaned close to her.

"YEAH THEY WILL!"She said loudly. He suddenly kissed her. (A/N: Im not good at this stuff but i guess i have to put it in somewhere for the story plot) She looked shocked, but melted into the kiss. She wraped her arms around his neck.

Little did they know...a certain Uchiha was watching them... DUN DUN DUN!!!!!! XD

They looked at each (dundunduuuuuuuunXD okay I'll stop) Josh suddenly spoke. "Shopping?"

Sakura did love to shop in mist. Her eyes went wide.

"RACE YOU THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

He smirked as he ran to catch up to the hyper Sakura.

Sasuke glared at Josh. He had to leave to get back to Orochimaru...but oh how Josh would pay... (A/N: me hands sasuke 100 bucks here get urself a haircut )

Ok sorry I DID UPDATE,but i have to go do my homework. So I'll update soon. I promise.


	5. Ghost Of You

Chapter 4- Ghost Of You

Authoress's Notice: Okay i am trying to make this my longest chapter ever and im trying to make them long and successful. So here it is! CHAPTER 4! The song im using is called "The Ghost Of You" By: My Chemical Romance (Gerard And Mikey Way r hott) me drools

**Sakura: Thx for reviewing for such a suckyish story!**

**Sasuke: glares at Josh**

**Josh: STFU Uchiha.**

**Sasuke: Hn. Didnt say anything.**

**Sakura: looks up the word 'Hn'**

**Sasuke and Josh: sweatdrop**

**Sakura: hehehehehee?**

**ForeHeadKAT: And I thought I was weird...**

**Oh wat the heck. Just read the story. Half of u ppl wont read this stuff anyways.**

**------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4 **

**The Ghost Of You **

**Sakura continued to shop with Josh. Obviously where did she go? My favorite store that im not allowed to go into... HOT TOPIC!**

**Sakura looked at all the black and almost fainted had there not been a sale.**

**She hurried around looking and trying out some emo clothing.**

**Outfit Number 1-**

**A Black Top With A Green Dog Eating Cupcakes**

**She wore a black choker and small skull earrings. She also had boots.**

**Outfit #2-**

**A Black and Red tops with holes in various places (Nothing Revealing anything too out there)**

**Some black jeans and high heel shoes.**

**She bought ...ahem... JOSH...Bought the clothing. She smiled "I owe you" He smirked. "Nah its nothing." On the other hand he is flithy rich so who cares?**

**She walked out happily with her new clothing. She also picked up some lip gloss and kunais for the mission. (AN/ Personally i havent updated in such a long time.. I dont even remember what the mission was.. hehehe my bad)**

**Sakura dropped all her things off at Josh's place and they went out to a small cafe that they used to get lunch at.**

**When they sat down a waiter came to them looking lustfully at Josh, but Sakuras small glare sent all lust away. Sakura smiled. **

**"umm...what can I get you...two?" The waiteress asked scared.**

**Josh looked puzzled.. "Coffee and a chicken sandwhich"**

**"I'll have a glass of water and a cup of ramen please."**

**The waitress nodded and ran away. Josh looked at Sakura.**

**"Remind me to beat Naruto up for brain washing you." He laughed **

**"Yeah done and done." She replyed. "Soo what have you been doing lately?" She asked.**

**He shrugged "Same old same old. Bugging my friends. Training. The only semi eventful thing we did was a mission that lasted 2 months." He said.**

**She looked at Josh "What happend?" "Im not sure. I was sleeping during the mission." he laughed half heartedly. She giggled. "That sounds alot like you." She said playfully.**

**he said, "Yeah.Anyways, I guess when we went to Sound, Uchiha Sasuke killed one of my teammates-" He stopped when he saw Sakura sulk. '_Damnit. I said the 's' word...'_ He sat next to Sakura. She sulked... '_Sasuke...'_**

I never said id lie and wait forever  
If I died we'd be together  
I cant always just forget her  
But she could try

**Yep.Josh was doomed. Sakura suddenly looked at him and smiled. He frowned. The fake smile. No one really knew the difference between Sakura's Fake and true smiles. But Josh did. And he should let it go. For now at least.**

**A new waitor came and set their lunches down. And they ate chatting about news politics and what not.**

**When they finished eating and talking they paid and left. They walked around the villae for a while.**

**At about 8 at night they went back Josh's house. **

**(Note: there was a time skip but now it gets into the main frame of the story.)**

**Josh suddenly felt a chakra presence (sp?) **

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever ever...  
Ever...

**he took a kunai out. "Show yourself." He said as he put Sakura behind him. She looked around. 'Wat the heck??? I didnt sense a thing...' She thought as she took out a kunai as well.**

**Suddenly the one man Sakura thought she would never see again came...**

**_Uchiha Sasuke_**

**"Sakura." Sasuke said as his red sharingan(sp?) eyes glared at Josh. Josh threw a kunai at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged it with ease. "It wont be that easy to beat me." Sasuke said emotionlessly. Sakura remained shocked and silent. Why was he here?**

**"What do you want _Uchiha_?" Josh spat. Sasuke smirked. "Simple. Sakura."**

**Sakura silently gasped. 'me...?' She thought. Suddenly Sasuke charged a chidori and slamed the lightning through Josh. (AN/ Cry with me people.)**

**Tears threatend to come down Sakuras face as Josh fell limp and dead. "JOSH!!" Sakura screamed.**

**Sasuke looked at her. He disappeared.**

Get the feeling that youre never  
All alone and I remember now  
At the top of my lungs in my arms he dies  
he dies

**Why does this always happen? Everything is taken away from her. Guilt suddently washed through Sakura as she looked at the dead bloody body of the one person who truely understood her.**

**ANBU squads suddenly brust through the door to see Sakura holding the body of a fallen comrade. **

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see

The next morning...

**Sakura stood infront of Josh's coffin. Holding a single white rose. Tears still threatning her to fall from her pale washed face. Her eyes lost all gleam they once held only in a matter of hours. **

**She sighed sadly and placed the rose down And walked away. She walked silently away, knowing very well all the pity looks she was getting. Even from the Kage of Mist himself. She heard a bell ring twice. She clenched her fist. Sasuke took him away from her.**

You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the things that you never ever told me

**He always does this. Sakura looked up to the sky. No. Never again will he hurt her. **

And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me  
Never coming home   
Never coming home  
Could I? Should I?  
And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna catch me

**Never again will he put her down like worthless scum. She is better, No SHE ALWAYS HAS BEEN BETTER!**

If I fall  
If I fall (down)

**There would be no more hiding... never again...Will Sakura Haruno ever cowar to the Uchiha Traitor.**

At the end of the world  
Or the last thing I see  
You are  
Never coming home  
Never coming home

Never coming home  
Never coming home

**a look of determination swept through Sakuras face.**

**'For Josh... Uchiha Sasuke...Is going down' **

And all the things that you never ever told me  
And all the smiles that are ever gonna haunt me

Never coming home  
Never coming home

Could I? Should I?

And all the wounds that are ever gonna scar me  
For all the ghosts that are never gonna...

End of chapter 4. Wow that was a god chappie ne? I cried you cry we all cry. BUT NOW I HAVE THE STORY LINE ON! THIS ROCKS!


	6. Finale

Chapter 6-Happens All The Time-Finale

Authoress's Notice- Woot! Im ungrounded. And since Im sick I can get alot more done. Don't forget people to check out my new stories the burial and Ayame Of Akatsuki.

Sorry for the hold but now I'm up and ready to go! Oh yeah...did I mention this was the final chapter? Mhm? I didnt? Oh how rude of me. Oh well. Im evil like that

Disclaimer: No no no. I dont own Naruto.

Sakura trained non-stop. She never even finished her mission seeing as Tsunade heard about it and cancelled it.

Now, Sakura was back in Konoha. And she stopped talking to everyone.

"Sakura-chan, you can't do this to us; what did we do to you?" Naruto asked constantly.

Sakura's only reply was, "Until I know I can keep the ones I love safe, I won't busy myself with social flings."

Naruto would only walk away, sadly as he and Hinata would simply go to Ichiraku Ramen to cheer him up.

"Sasuke, why?" Sakura asked as she trained. Knowing that she would never get an answer, she threw a kunai into a tree, instantly slicing it in half.

_I still hang on every word  
in the world of faded memories  
where you're still in love with me  
_

"I wonder if he still thinks about us..." She spoke softly. Oh my god was she talking to herself?

Sakura shook herself and decided to stop for the day...

Suddenly a cloaked man appeared infront of her.

Sakura readied her kunai. "Who are you?" She asked coldly, not wanting to show emotion.

I must hold on  
This happens all the time  
I still find my faith in you  
I cant hold on  
this happens all the time  
I still find my way to you

"I did it Sakura...he's dead." The cloaked man said.

"Who did you kill? Who are you and How do you know my name?" She asked coldly.

He opened his blood red, spiraling eyes.

Sakura gasped. "Sa-Sasuke?" She shook out of her shock and threw the kunai at him.

He dodged.

"Sakura...Itachi was that man you were with...he tranformed all along..."

"No! Your lying!" She screamed as she preformed handsigns that even Sasuke Uchiha himself couldnt figure out.

"Ice Storm Jutsu!" Sakura screamed as ice began to creep onto Sasuke...

"Sakura! You have to believe me! I am telling the truth!"

"No! I loved him! You took him away from me! You always do this to me!WHY!" She screamed in pure greif.

Sasuke looked at her... " Please Sakura... believe me..." She shook her head. "Believe you? Sasuke, your a god damn Sound Ninja. HOW THE HELL CAN I BELIEVE YOU!" She screamed out all of her agony.

Sasuke sighed.

"If a dreams all that I've got  
then I wish you're in a fairy tale  
where you're still in love with me  
I could see it in your eyes  
the look as if your hero fell and lost his soul" Sasuke said.

Sakura looked up at him with tear filled eyes as the ice slowly receded.

I must hold on  
This happens all the time  
I still find my faith in you

Sasuke walked up to her. "I am so sorry." He spoke (A/N: OMG OCC!MAJOR!)

"I can't hold on..." Sakura said. Sasuke pulled her into a hug.

this happens all the time  
I still find my way to you

"I know.. I know..."

I must hold on  
This happens all the time  
I still find my faith in you  
I cant hold on  
this happens all the time  
I still find my way to you

"Sakura. I...I love you." he spoke softly as her emerald green eyes widened.

_**FIN!!!**_

_**Which is short for END! **_

_**Yay I finished the story. Since no one really liked the story, i decided to end it quickly but still hold some like 'OMG!" to it.**_

_**The song is Happens All the Time By: Cold. They are so cool.**_

_**Now, if you want to see something really cool you can check out my profile and catch up on all my better stories. I know my best story, "She's A Rebel From Suna' is doing so well Im using 3-part-Sequels. And I really hope you will understand how bored I got with this story. I get these sudden OMG THATS AN AWESOME IDEA! Moments and then they disappear and Im stuck with an un finished FanFiciton Story. Which I think is wat happens to us all. So sorry once again. And i hope that you all will understand and continue to read my stories!**_

_**THANKS ONCE AGAIN PPLZ!**_

_**-ForeheadKAT**_


End file.
